


Date

by OneDarkWish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute, Fluff, He could be a murderer, Levi why, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkWish/pseuds/OneDarkWish
Summary: Working at Starbucks wasnt as fun as you'd think, especially when working afternoon shifts. Levi wanted his shift to end quickly, but after a Handsome teal-eyed man asks Levi on a date after his shift. He's never wanted his shift to end so quickly.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've Written and I feel rusty. And look at how naive Levi is in this xD He could've been a murderer for all I knew. Which hes not. But he could've

Levi cursed for the umpteenth time that day. Customers could be such a pain in the ass. I want a cat drawn on my coffee. Or what's in this drink? Or this one? What about this one? And sometimes the usual I ordered my spicy chai latte with extra cream and 1 teaspoons of sugar with almond milk about 4 minutes ago and I'm still waiting! It's as if customers lose more and more common sense and human decency as Saturdays were the busiest day of the week. They couldnt expect him to pull a ready made frappuccino out of his ass.

The store opened at 8am this morning and because he had to take over Petras shift, Levi was forced to work a full 9 hours until 5pm. Luckily his breaks were longer as Hanji didnt want him to overwork himself. It was 4:20pm right now meaning soon he was gonna be out of the hellish place, even though it had fortunately calmed down and there were only 2 customers that were sitting at one of the tables enjoying their beverages. Levi still wanted to get home and have a nice relaxing bath. Hopefully catch up on some Netflix.

The ringing of a bell at the front of the shop rang and Levi's attention was immediately drawn to it. Steel grey eyes widened as a tall brunette walked in, his teal orbs staring down at his phone which he typed on before -Levi assumed- hitting send, shoving the phone into his back pocket. Ocean eyes finally raised and met Levi's own. They widened for a split before an smile slipped onto his lips. Before he could get closer to the counter, his friend that had just came through the door tugged him back. His friend had a long face and was taller than the brunette, but what interested him the most was the dude had 2 different tones of color in his hair. It was surely dyed, right?

It wasnt long before they finished speaking and Mr. Handsome nodded at the tallest male before glancing back at the counter. A smirk slipped onto his face and he made his way towards him again, arms coming up to rest on a counter. 

"Hello" The hot brunette purred, fingers tapping against the counter and eyes staring at his own. Levi had to force down the blush as he tried to act nonchalant, forcing himself to contain his composure as he tried to make himself sound as bored as any worker would be at 4 in the afternoon.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?" The taller male didnt even seem fazed by his unexpressive words as his smirk grew. His eyes seemed to rake up Levi's waist and up, obviously checking him out as if he was a piece of meat.

"I came here for 1 iced white choclate mocha but something much more tasiter caught my eye" Mr handsome flirted. Levi's eyes widened in shock at the other mans words. Of course Levi had been hit on multiple times. But they had been subtle and in places where you'd usually get hit on like in clubs and parties. Being hit on in such a straightforward way was new to him. Levi cleared his throat as a pink blush dusted across his cheeks.

"One ice white chocolate mocha coming right up" he forced out, voice cracking slightly as he quickly turned away, preparing the drink for the other male. Why was he acting like he was a teenager. He was 22 for fucks sake. These words shouldn't faze him. But something about the handsome stranger made him feel giddy inside.

"I have a pretty great view from back here" Levi quickly turned his body so he was able to see the brunette. His eyes wide and breath caught in his throat. His customer only smiled innocently, hands clasped together behind his back whilst rocking on his heels. He cast a small smile towards Levi, looking sheepish.

Levi swallowed and turned back around, trying to finish the drink as quickly as possible. His fingers were trembling from the nerves. Why was he so nervous. Fortunately, the beverage didnt take too long to finish and Levi let out a sigh of relief as he turned around holding the ready finished White chocolate Mocha. Placing on the counter that separated the two of them, he kept his eyes on the cash register. Trying and failing to not look even a bit uncomfortable 

"That'll be 5.99-"

"I'm sorry" Levi's eyes raised to look up at Mr.Handsome, confused.

"Pardon me?"

"Im sorry" The stranger repeated, his smirk from before was turned down into a frown, he didnt seem like the cocky brat from before but more like a nervous mess, losing his air of confidence. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. My friend Jean back there told me that's how you're supposed to woo-" he used his fingers to exaggerate woo "-someone, but I shouldn't have listened to him because he cant even get my sister to agree to date him, not because she doesn't like him but because he acts like a cocky asshole. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable and I should've been more respectful about it, so I'm sorry if I insulted you in any way, it wasnt what I was supposed to do and-" Levi finally found it in himself to stop the brat from talking. It wasnt annoying. No. Actually quite cute. But because he was rambling too much.

"Okay okay, I get it, you're sorry. Now can you please shut up and pay already" Levi could've definitely handled that better. He already had it planned out about what he was gonna say but instead what came out was his asshole self. The Brunette seems to deflate as he brought out a 10 dollar bill and slid it towards Levi. Levi stared grabbing the change needed and held it out towards the him. When he reached to grab it, looking like a kicked puppy. Levi sighed.

"Um. . . So my shift ends in-" Levi glanced at the clock before looking at the taller male, he seemed more perked as his interest was caught "-15 minutes if you maybe wanna do something afterwards?" Levi asked shyly. What if the other male suddenly didnt want to go out with him? Levi wouldnt be surprised. He was a bit of a asshole before and he deserved to be rejected. 

"Please!" The word echoed through the shop and the customers that were still sitting down glanced over for a few seconds before turning back. Tanned skin flushed in embarrassment "I-I mean yeah! That'd be great" The smile he sent Levi's way should've been illegal in the way it made his heart beat faster and breath quicken. "Oh! I'm Eren by the way" Eren seemed a bit sheepish after completely forgetting to introduce himself before. He held his hand out for a shake.

Levi shook hands with him, laugh escaping him as a smile slid onto his lips. 

"Levi" Eren's face turned even more red as he stared at Levi with wide eyes. He smiled once more as he nodded happily, gabbing his drink and change, he pointed towards a table in the corner of the shop.

"I-I'll be over there!!" Then he scampered off. Firstly he headed towards his friend -who Levi assumed was Jean, before sitting at the table he had mentioned as Jean walked back out of the coffee shop with a proud grin.

After the last customer had left, Levi slipped the apron he had on off and hung it up, making sure to place the nametag in his locker. He thanked every being there was that he didnt have to wear uniform and would not have to change, not wanting to make Eren wait any longer. He walked out behind the back and looked towards the brunette. Eren instantly stood up and made his way over to Levi. He smiled down at his and Levi could finally see that Eren was a lot taller than him.

"Ready?" Eren asked, but wasnt prepared for a hand to slip into his own, and his cheeks turned red. Levi chuckled and tugged him out of the cafe, locking the door behind him. He hummed and tilted his head up to look at Eren.

"So, where are you taking me?" Erens eyes brightened and he breathed out in relief.

"That's a secret" Eren grinned down at his side Levi couldnt help but smile back.


End file.
